


Half a Dozen Staff, a PC, and a Civilian

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anger, Betrayal, Character Death, Crying, Cyberwoman AU, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Towen, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Retcon (Torchwood), Surprise Kissing, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, some characters dont get comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: What if someone had their partner half converted rather than Ianto. And by someone, I mean Gwen.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallet/Ianto Jones (Mentioned), Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Half a Dozen Staff, a PC, and a Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title thanks to a friend: d e a t h t o t h e c y b e r b i k i n i  
> Came up from a conversation in a discord  
> I somehow struggled to tag this, I apologise

Ianto pressed the down button for the lift after closing up the Tourist Office and dealing making sure the already neat stacks of brochures were neat and the already clean desk was clean, shifting his blazer around and straightening his tie. The evening was approaching, and he knew the team would be heading out for drinks tonight, opting out of it after telling Jack about the plan and wanting to spend the quiet time cleaning up properly and sorting out some admin stuff without the team calling out for coffee refills or Jack getting bored and wanting something not exactly suitable for the work environment. Ianto appreciated being invited and included on their pub nights when the Rift let them, but he also liked to have the Hub to himself sometimes and just get work done. The doors to the lift opened behind him and Ianto turned, stepping out as the cogwheel door rolled open to see the team playing a chaotic game of basketball, all four laughing and goading one another on, Ianto couldn’t help but smile, Myfanwy having her own go.

“Okay. Come on, Gwen. Gwen, this is for you, baby. Come on.” Owen called from the side, up on the catwalk with the ball and Ianto rolled his eyes, choosing to stay in the cage part by the cog door to avoid getting in the way of their little game, not in the mood to be whacked in the face by a basketball. The orange lights still whirled to remind them that he was here and Jack threw him a bright smile that made Ianto feel all the happier. Owen then threw the ball, Myfanwy swooping down quick to get it but missing by a second, Jack catching it instead and Gwen letting out a frustrated noise. Jack threw it to Tosh who caught it with ease as Owen began shouting to Gwen, who was trying her best. “Just get it off him. Take it out of his hands. Oi!”

Ianto watched as Tosh moved with the ball, Gwen trying to slap it out of her hands but missing as Tosh bounce passed it to Jack. Then Gwen was successful in stealing the ball from Jack’s hold, snatching it up herself with a satisfied and toothy grin before launching it upwards to, Ianto presumed, Owen, who must have still been on the upper platform. “Oh, come to Daddy. Yes!” Unable to see Owen actually make the hoop, Ianto saw as the ball fell down to the floor and Jack scooped it up. “First round's on you, boss. Girls, get your handbags.” Tosh let out a noise of complaint and Jack shrugged.

“Of course, that was an illegal move.” Jack argued, the cage door swinging open slowly as everyone went to grab their coats and bags, Ianto stepping down into the open area where Jack smiled at him again. Ianto took the ball from Jack, letting the immortal man kiss his cheek sweetly.

“Totally illegal.” Tosh agreed, slipping her coat on and then greeting Ianto politely. Owen didn’t acknowledge him and Gwen just spared him a quick glance, neither really bothering him.

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, yeah? Losers. Bye.” Owen left with Gwen and Tosh not far behind, Jack lingering back and taking Ianto’s waist before he could disappear off into the Archive and get working.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?” He asked, gaze soft. Ianto just shook his head.

“I’d rather be here working while I can.”

“Okay, but just call if something happens or if you want some company, yeah?” Jack winked and Ianto rolled his eyes, letting the man pull him into a loving kiss before helping him into his greatcoat and waving his lover goodbye. The cog door wheeled shut behind him and Ianto let out a breath, he was finally alone, and he could work, heading to the Archives in search of his earbuds and iPod, ready to get to business with ABBA blasting into his ears.

~~~

With ABBA’s voices singing down his ears and the Archives much cleaner than before but still in need of some more TLC, Ianto hummed, thinking about ordering himself some food, unsure if the others would get anything but knowing Owen would always want a kebab if he got hammered, so he wouldn’t put it past them. As he slid a box of files in section J, each one read and papers pressed down to make them flat and pristine, Ianto decided on pizza, knowing it wasn’t exactly the healthiest thing, but he could order some coleslaw with it as Jack always told him to eat more vegetables as he was basically all skin and bone at the moment: Canary Wharf had been tough on him and his eating habits had gone askew dealing with the aftermath of losing just about everyone he knew including the love of his life, Lisa Hallet, converted beyond saving and died while he tried to drag her out. He still had the burn scars on his hands and arms, something Jack thought was beautiful and a reminder that he had survived something traumatic and terrible but sometimes all it did was give him survivors guilt.

Brushing those thoughts away, Ianto made his way up to the surface of the Hub, a small spring in his step as the music in his ears kept going. On his journey back, he pulled out his phone, dialling the Jubilee Pizza bummer, stopping his music and waiting for it to ring and stopping by the Rift Manipulator as the phone was picked up.

_ “Jubilee Pizza place, the usual Mr Jones?”  _ The polite voice of a young man said, Ianto had ordered from this place so many times, Torchwood must be basically paying almost everyone’s pay cheques.

“That would be perfect. And a tub of coleslaw. My boss says I'm not eating enough vegetables.”

_ “Usual time?” _

“Yeah, usual time. See you then.” Ianto hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket and hovering for a minute. He could go back into the Archives, the pizza wouldn’t be back just yet, but he knew he’d get lost in his work and didn’t want to miss the delivery. So, Ianto settles for now at making himself a coffee, frowning as the Hub lights flickered and the coffee machine stuttered for a moment. Ianto reminded himself to go down and check the maintenance of the Hub, hoping some rats - alien or not - hadn’t got to the wires. Thankfully, the power stayed on, letting Ianto complete his drink and keeping everything lit up but the task was still on the list of things to do, right after feeding Myfanwy which Ianto got to after finishing his warm beverage.

The pteranodon screeched at him as he neared, Ianto knowing it was only a friendly noise rather than one of aggression, letting Ianto get closer with the bucket of meat ready for her. He grimaced at the smell of the nest, spotting the half-eaten remains of a sheep in the corner.

“I really wish you wouldn’t bring those back with you, Myfanwy.” He said softly but all she did was croak at him and nudge his shoulder with her large beak. Ianto smiled, stroking her head gently as he dumped the contents of the bucket into a trough for her, letting Myfanwy get to eating it, watching her for a moment before wishing her goodbye and climbing down. The lights died as he was halfway down the ladder, having to cling to it tightly as his steps faltered, but he fortunately didn’t fall, although the curses that left his lips would make his mam smack him over the head. Once the lights came back on, Ianto continued his descent, glaring up at one of the overhead lights as if that would scare it into submission.

The unexpected whirl of the cog wheel and alarm made Ianto jump, spinning around at the sound of Jack’s voice carrying across the room.

“Tosh, call up the radar within a fifty mile radius of the Bay for the last six hours. Gwen, check with that man. Neil, I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery, at Jodrell Bank.” Ianto lightened up at his voice, half glad they were back but also annoyed that his time alone had been interrupted. Ianto rounded the ladder, seeing Tosh setting up at her desk, Owen already sat down and typing away with a pen in his mouth that made Ianto wince just a little. “See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings. Owen, access the airspace provision over Cardigan Bay. Also, any RAF flight plans. See if it's just a case of mistaken identity.“ Jack then disappeared into his office and Ianto got moving, making his way over to them, interested in why they were back. Tosh greeted him quietly and he waved a little, passing Gwen who was on the phone, talking to the Neil guy, and walking into Jack’s office. The man was looking at some papers.

“You’re all back.” Ianto said and he looked up, a small apologetic smile on his face.

“Yep. Emergency call, seven calls of a UFO sighting over Cardigan Bay.” Jack explained, taking a second to put the files down and kiss Ianto’s cheek. “Sorry to ruin your piece.”

“It’s alright, I got a lot done.” Ianto told him and Jack smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

“That’s good. Thankfully, we’re not too drunk to deal with this.” He laughed, making Ianto smile wider “Would be so kind as to work some coffee magic” Jack pleased next, hands pressed together in a praying fashion and Ianto rolled his eyes.

“If I must.” Ianto sighed but earned a kiss as a form of gratitude that placated him, leaving the office and heading up the stairs to his coffee machine, the thoughts of asking Jack to have it moved down a level popping in his mind, it would make carrying the mugs easier. He was watching the coffee pour as the lights stuttered and the machine slowed to a stop, the first mug hardly full.

“What’s happening?” Gwen asked down below.

“Internal power drain.” Tosh answered, the lights going mad as they struggled to stay on properly and Ianto moved to the handrail, leaning over the edge to watch the others from the opposite side of the Hub.

“What’s causing it?”

“Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh, run a system diagnostic.” Jack ordered, emerging from his office.

“Actually.” Ianto called, catching their attention and walking along the catwalk, briefly grabbing at the railing. “We've been having generator problems all evening, I was going to have a look later on but I can rush down there now.”

“Sounds good.” Jack gave him a thumbs up and Ianto nodded, making his way back across the catwalk.

"Need some help?" Gwen offered, voice sounding a little on edge, but he put it down to apprehension about the power loss.

"No thanks!" He called back, making it to the spiral staircase, grabbing a torch on his way and heading into the lower levels of the Hub, finding parts that could use a good clean and a few rats that didn't particularly look Earthly running away from him. He ignored them for now, a mental note placed to bring them up to Jack and ask him what to do with them but for now, Ianto was focused on getting the power suited. Passing an extending corridor, Ianto skidded to a stop, noticing the bright light coming from the door which he knew led to an unused storage room, feeling electricity in the air as a slightly crackling and zapping noise came from the room. Ianto wondered if it was the source of the power drainage, shuffling towards it and trying to think of what could be in there, an alien maybe, though there had been no Rift alerts and the base's security was completely watertight against intruders.

Ianto pressed against the door, trying to see through the window with a wire mesh over it but finding it too dirty to really see, so he pushed the door open with effort, finding the bolts undone and able to use the master key he had sat in the inside pocket of his blazer. the room bright against his eyes and forcing him to squint until they adjusted, even if it still hurt a little. However, the discomfort was forgotten as he took in what was actually in the room, his eyes widening as a familiar fear took over him. Standing with its back to him but obvious as anything was a cyberman, just watching its conversion unit until it sensed Ianto and turned.

~~~

Jack stood with his arms crossed over with chests crowded around Tosh's desk with the rest of the team bar Ianto who had successfully fixed the power but had yet to make a reappearance, the four of them watching amateur footage of the supposed UFO, the quality grainy and the sky dark but Jack was able to make out who it was, used to this type of stuff.

"That's a UFO?" Gwen asked and Jack assumed when someone said UFO, she pictured the stereotypical flying saucer with green lights and a beam used to steal cows and the odd unfortunate human.

"Only just." Owen muttered with a small hint of amusement.

"Arkan leisure crawler, first generation. Collectors' item. Don't see many of those around these days." Jack rambled. "Tosh, send a polite message saying great to see them, but could they please get the hell out of our atmosphere, they're spooking the locals." He touched her back lightly as Tosh typed away, knowing he didn't really need to tell her what to do at this point.

"Done." 

"Shouldn't we be apprehending it? Investigating it?" Gwen queried and Jack surprised a groan, knowing just what the Arkan's were like and not in the mood to deal with some tonight. He hoped the evening would go swift but quiet, so he could spend some impromptu time with his favourite suited Welshman without the team around. He packed those thoughts and ideas away for now.

"Oh, please. You interrogate an Arkan, you'll be in there for a month. And that's just the first question. They are so boring. Besides, they're mostly made of liquid. The cells would be a mess." And Ianto would probably kill him for that, Jack didn't add. Just then, the power began to drop again, making him look around as the lights flickered and a warning popped up on the screen.

"There it goes again." Owen moved away towards his desk as the screen told them the power was at 23% and struggling again, Jack flipped open the top of his wrist strap and connected to the communication link.

"Ianto, we've got another dose of darkness. You found anything?" He asked calmly, giving the Welshman a moment to reply. None came, there was no smooth reassurance from Ianto saying he’ll fix it or that they’ll have to hire a better maintenance worker and just retcon them after paying them. Jack shifted nervously, a small squirm of worry building in his stomach though he was sure it was nothing more than minor interference, sometimes the link wasn’t so strong down in the depths of the Hub, something else they would need to get sorted. Jack tried again anyway. "Ianto, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels.

"Power's draining to the storeroom at the bottom of the building.” Tosh told him though it didn’t help settle him in the slightest. “Looking for human heat signals. We've got-"

"Two signals?" Owen said, having moved back over. Jack frowned deep, worry making itself more present as they kept nothing in that room that Jack knew of, not since he’d taken over because it was just out of his reach, and they have the Archives and other rooms for storage. There shouldn’t have been anything alive or that could give off that kind of heat signature in there, especially not without their knowledge, although he wasn’t sure why Ianto was in there in the first place, that wasn’t where the generator was.

"So assuming one's Ianto, who's the other?"

"I'm thinking we're under attack. Security's been breached." The lights buzzed and flickered ominously as Jack took off, switching into battle mode in case they were being attacked and Ianto was in danger, jogging along the walkway that hugged the Rift Manipulator. "We assume battle protocols." Jack ordered, beaming straight to the armoury. 

"That's impossible." Tosh called after him, and he knew she was partly right, nothing should have been able to get in with their level of security but apparently it could and it might have Ianto in its clutches, Jack wasn’t about to stand and chat about their systems with one of their own missing and unresponsive. He reached the armoury, punching in the code quickly and pushing the door open. "Nobody can get in without triggering seven separate alarms." Jack huffed, handing out weapons and torches for everyone. 

"Yeah? Well, looks like our system needs to be upgraded." He told Tosh, knowing she’d get to it as soon as she could, with Mainframe’s help to make everything extra secure. He left the armoury once everyone had their guns and ammo, snatching up his Webley sitting ready in its holster on his desk. Jack knew he was panicking slightly, not ready to lose Ianto just yet and to think he might have been alone with it all night if the UFO sighting hadn't come in… "I'll head down and look for Ianto." Jack told them, moving past them.

"I'll come with you." Gwen said suddenly, almost panic-stricken in a way Jack brushed off as nerves. It did make him stop for a moment though, looking at the others who didn't argue.

"Keep your comms open at all times. Any doubt, shoot first. Priority is to find Ianto." Jack ordered before walking off, heading down towards the unused storage area to find his Welshman.

~~~

Electricity shot through him and Ianto yelled in pain, body tensing up involuntarily as it jolted through him, not enough to kill but more than enough to hurt immensely. Along with hurting, Ianto was panicking. He was panicking beyond panicking, just completely frightened. His body was shaking as much as it could from where he was clamped onto the metal table, limbs and head stuck in place as energy pulsed through the metal, sending the room into bright flashing lights and electricity. He couldn't look anywhere other than up, and he hated it, a series of wires above as well as a block of metal with bright lights and a circle bang in the middle, cut into sections that slowly slid open. Ianto knew what was happening and what was going to happen, he'd seen it all before, the countless conversion units stuck in Canary Wharf, destroyed for good along with those still attached but dead, yet one still remained and it had been hidden down in the Hub. Ianto briefly wondered if Jack knew, if Jack brought it here. A whirling started as some kind of appendage moved down from the open circle, getting closer as four parts separated from it, each a tool of some sort.

Shutting his eyes in fear, Ianto sobbed and screamed, being taken back to Canary Wharf, taking the wrong turn down memory lane and finding flashes of blood, gore, shiny metal, screams filling his mind as well as cries for help or cries for death. The stomping of shoes and robot voices calling for them to be deleted. Ianto tried to shake his head, unable to live through that again, not wanting to be left with those images as he died and dreading being converted, having seen the gruesome corpse of an unknown man slumped in the corner of the room before the Cyberman had grabbed him, fearing he would end up like that too if this failed. Ianto didn’t know which one was worse.

"Ianto!" A voice yelled through the nose and chaos of the room and past memories, forcing Ianto's eyes open. He recognised it, it wasn’t one from his mind, not one screaming at him for help when they saw him searching through the many conversion units for someone who they could save. However, he couldn’t see through the tears at first, tempted to believe it had been his mind playing tricks until a hand touched his cheek, making him flinch, scared out was the hand of that  _ monster, but _ he took in that it was warm not cold, rough but not like metal, thumb brushing his skin and then Jack's face appeared in his view, a sight that set Ianto off crying again. He wasn’t going to die, at least, not alone. "Ianto, we're going to get you out of here, I promise!"

There was genuine distress that Ianto had never seen before in Jack's gaze and tone, the man turning to his left to talk to someone but Ianto couldn't hear his words nor could he look to see who it was. The tools above his head were still whirling, getting closer and closer and Ianto sobbed harder, not caring that he was showing vulnerable emotions to those in his team, knowing he could stay calm, knowing this was setting off his PTSD.

"Get me out- Jack! Please!" Ianto couldn't tell if he was forming proper words, voice slurred and face wet from tears, trembling violently. Electricity shot through him again and Ianto cried out, Jack's hand remaining where it was and words of encouragement and ones that were aimed too soothe that didn't reach his ears. What looks like miniature circular saw blades dove down, aiming for his forehead, the sharp metal cutting into his skin and making him gasp in pain, feeling fresh blood pour down the new wound as the process began. “J-Jack.” he cried feebly, needing to tell him some things when all the lights in the room instantaneously shut off, the robotic arms falling still, and the electricity dying off, leaving Ianto panting and crying in pain. The clamps then fell loose, his head no longer held in place and Ianto took in a deep, unsteady breath.

“Ianto?” Jack’s voice was soft near his ear, face hidden in the dark red lights which told Ianto they’d gone into lock down. He didn’t think about that for now, face scrunching up as he let out a sob, reaching out to Jack and just wanting to be held and comforted. “Hold still, Yan. I just need to-” He began stripping from his over shirt, braces falling from his shoulders. Ianto didn’t try to shift his head, his neck stiff and his limbs tingling, the clamps having cut off his blood flow and making them feel numb. He kept his eyes on Jack’s face, not wanting to look at the machine above him, too scared to. “This will hurt, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to take it out, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah.” Ianto replied faintly, his voice not reaching beyond a whisper as Jack leaned over him, his hands working to dislodge the saw blade from his skin. It hurt even without Jack touching it so when he shifted it just a little, Ianto whimpered, taking in the gentle apologises from Jack, and grimacing as he felt the blade slowly be removed. It felt far too long until it was gone, Jack wadding up the shirt and gingerly pressing it to his head, which was still bleeding. Jack then used his other hand to stroke down the side of his face, Ianto closing his eyes and just melting into his touch.

“Do you think you can stand?” Jack asked and Ianto tested his limbs, pins and needles spiking him as he moved.

“Maybe.” He answered and Jack slid his free arm under his shoulder’s careful of the overhead machinery, Ianto scooted awkwardly towards the end of the table, the metal cold beneath him and trying not to just break down there and then. His shoes touched the floor and Ianto took a moment before lifting himself up, trying to hold himself up only for his knees to buckle and for Jack to have to hold him tightly, almost taking them both down to the floor.

“How about you hold that to your head and I’ll carry you?” Jack offered and Ianto nodded, gradually getting his hand to obey and press the shirt down on his forehead, Jack careful as he picked him up bridal style. At any other time, Ianto would have been blushing like a school; girl, a little embarrassed by the display but all he could do now was nestle close and seek Jack’s comfort and body heat. “Clear?” Jack asked someone else and Ianto remembered it wasn’t just the pair of them, briefly turning his head to catch a glimpse at Gwen in the low light.

“Clear.” She confirmed, and they began to move back through the corridor, Ianto exhausted and the rhyme of Jack’s walk almost sending him to sleep if it were for the abrupt stop and startled gasp from Gwen that forced his eyes open. At the door was the cyberman, his face uncovered rather than the typical tear dropped eyes and thin bar mouthed plate, the head piece still in place, reminding Ianto how they switched from just taking the brain to just stuffing the body into a suit for efficiency. His arms were exposed like someone has tried to peel off the armoured suit but couldn’t quite finish it with the wires that dug into his skin, a boot look like it has been mangled in the same fashion. The Cyberman had no light in its eyes, no sort of humanity there and Ianto tensed, just waiting for it to shoot them down. Jack then shifted awkwardly, somehow managing to aim his gun at the same time as holding Ianto, firing at the thing but the bullets just bounced off the metal.

“No! Stop!” Shouted Gwen surprisingly, and they both looked at her in shock, seeing the full blonde horror in her eyes. Ianto thought she was going to spew her usual argument about saving lives, especially seeing as this one looked mostly human and Ianto guessed it would tug at her heartstrings, but she didn’t know what they were and Ianto just couldn’t allow it to survive. Although, shooting it with a mere gun wouldn’t do anything. “Don’t kill him!”

“What?!” Jack cried, grip tightening on Ianto.

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing!” Gwen defended and it dawned on Ianto that Gwen wasn’t trying to stop them from killing it because she thought it was immortal and didn’t understand what a Cyberman was, but because he  _ did _ know what it was and probably even knew the man it used to be. Gwen Cooper was the one who brought the Cyberman into their base which explains why she was so persistent in figuring out who they were and getting past their retconning. Jack tensed up more and Ianto knew he’d figured it out too. Ianto turned back to the Cyberman and thankfully it hadn’t advanced on them, instead, it was gone and Ianto tapped Jack’s chest.

“Deal with her later.” He told Jack who sighed deeply and nodded, however, his gun was now trained back on Gwen whose eyes were wide.

“Get us back to the Hub.” He commanded, his tone flat in a way that Ianto knew meant he was pissed.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Gwen asked with a scared tone, as if she hadn’t put them all in danger by bringing the Cyberman into the base.

“Resisting the urge to shoot.” He growled. The walk back was slow, Gwen’s torch leading the way while Jack scanned every corner and turn in case the  _ thing _ was waiting for them. Ianto, still tired from his early  _ excitement _ , just dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder, comforted by the man’s proximity. Ianto was shocked out of his doze by Jack yelling. “Owen! I need you to look at Ianto!”

“Did the Cyberman hurt him?” Owen asked, appearing out of nowhere and following Jack along to the autopsy bay, torches helping them see.

“One of the blades cut his forehead, it didn’t look too deep but he’ll need a bandage, he was also electrocuted by the table and I think the clamps messed up his blood flow to his hands and feet.” Jack explained, helping Ianto sit on the cold table, Ianto briefly being taken back to the conversion unit, however this table didn’t lock him in place nor did it try to kill him. Jack, sensing his discomfort, rubbed soothing circles into his back, Owen standing in front of him and the torch blinding him. “I’ll be right back, I’ve got things to sort you.” Both men nodded as Jack left, Owen’s lips turned down slightly.

“You alright, tea boy?” Owen queried, peeling back Jack’s soiled shirt from his head. Ianto felt the blood start running again immediately, nodding slightly as Owen studied the wound. “Just gonna put a few stitches and a bandage on it, can’t see any bone, you’ll survive.” Ianto kept as quiet as possible as Owen worked, given a low strength anaesthesia, promising Ianto it wouldn’t make him useless for the rest of the night. He then went through a quick check up of his vitals, small things he could do in the lockdown that wouldn’t take too long in case the Cyberman decided to attack, making sure each limb was working properly and giving Ianto a bottle of water. “If you can get something down you, you’ll need the energy.”

“Sure.” Ianto said, Owen letting him get back up with a small wobble but this time his legs were working.

“You alright with… ya’know.” Owen asked vaguely but Ianto knew what he meant.

“Not really, but that’s something we can deal with afterwards.” Owen just nodded silently, taking the lead up the stairs towards the main area, finding Gwen on her knees with Jack's Webley pointed at her face, looking like a frightened lamb. Owen glanced towards Ianto, confused but Ianto said nothing, Jack already interrogating the woman. Tosh, who was busy trying to pry open the weapons store, also looked bewildered and panicked.

“Owen, help Tosh, would you?” Jack directed upon releasing he had an audience. Owen nodded wordlessly, rounding them with a look at Gwen, heading to Tosh. Ianto just shifted closer to Gwen, saying nothing but nodding once Jack asked if he was alright. “So, you hid a Cyberman inside Torchwood, why?”

“I had too, Jack.” She sobbed and Ianto found he couldn’t look at her.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I just couldn’t- I saw what they did that day, you’d have killed him.” Even without looking at her, it was hard. Gwen sounded completely distraught and Ianto could picture her large eyes filling with tears, her lip trembling as she spoke and held back sobs.

“Who is he?” Jack hissed and Ianto could picture his teeth clenched together, aim unwavering as he stood as intimidating as he possibly could.

“Rhys Williams, my boyfriend- He was on a delivery in London the day it all happened, I got called down there with some others from the nick to help with the terrorist incident, that’s what they called it.” Gwen paused to hiccup, and Ianto noticed Tosh and Owen had lingered, obviously listening in. “I didn’t expect to find him- I really did, but I couldn’t leave him, he called my name, he knew I was there, I had to save him, I have to find a cue.”

“There is no cure, Gwen.” Ianto butted in, finally turning to look at her. Gwen looked surprised that he spoke, like she’d forgotten everyone else was around them. “Once a person is converted, they’re stuck- it’s permanent.”

“You can’t be sure, Ianto, please- please, I need to try.” She begged, hands still interlinked behind her head, her mascara running down her face. Ianto shook his head solemnly.

“I’m sorry Gwen, I understand, I really do. But it’s not possible, I’ve seen the Cyberman up close, they are soulless, killing machines, and your boyfriend won’t be an exception.” Ianto tried to explain, not wanting to hurt her but needing Gwen to understand otherwise things would just get worse. Jack stepped closer to her, glaring down at her.

“Look, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these things start. Small decisions that become mass slaughter. These creatures regain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they take a base, rebuild their forces, and before you know it, the Cyber race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations, all because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop him together.”

“Jack, please- You’re not listening. The conversion was never completed.” She breathed with an air of belief and confidence but Ianto knew what she thought was true wasn’t going to happen. It hurt Ianto to hear how much hope she still had for her boyfriend to recover and to witness just how much the  _ thing _ had manipulated her feelings.

“He already tried to kill Ianto. You think he's gonna stop there?” Jack spat. “There is no turning back for him now.”

“I'm not giving up on him. I love him. None of you have any partners outside of this, you can’t understand.”

“Yes we do” Jack growled, shoulder’s squaring. Ianto bristled a little at her words.

“No, you don't. No, you don't. You all think it's cold and lonely out there. But it isn't for me because I have him. He matters.” Gwen was shaking now, Owen and Tosh shifting closer after giving up. For a moment, Ianto forgot there was a dangerous Cyberman wandering around the Hub and all he could think about was how  _ wrong _ Gwen was. “What he went through that day- it was unspeakable, but he was so brave, holding on for me-  _ me _ Jack! He did it because he loves me, and I won't take that away from him. I won't!” Suddenly, Ianto had had enough. He tried to sympathise with Gwen, understanding the need to help those one held dear, he understood the hurt she was going through, but she had no right to hurt them like that back. She had no right to assume they were loveless, that they only thought the world as some heartless place. Ianto, as much as he might regret it later, snapped.

“Gwen. How dare you say things like that, how  _ dare _ you be so pretentious. Do you even know what we’ve been through, what each and every one one of us has been through? How dare you label us as loveless people. You call yourself the Heart of Torchwood, the humanity we all needed but you seem to be the heartless one here.” Ianto’s voice was low, his gaze narrowed but able to control the angry trembles that threatened to rip through his body. “I’ll have you know, we are some of the most caring people. We completely understand what it is like to try to save someone, to lose someone, to want to keep a hold of them even though deep down they’re gone.”

“I lost Lisa. I lost her just as you’ve lost Rhys, she was converted, not completely covered in the harsh metal, but still enough to mean she lost her humanity, lost herself, and she was gone.” Gwen looked taken aback, opening her mouth to say something but Ianto didn’t let her. “And I found her, stuck to one of those tables- one of those tables that I was just on, begging to be let free while the Cyberman half of her brain tried to grab me and continue on the process of making their army bigger. I loved her deeply and now she’s gone, and you have to accept that she is.”

“Owen, he loves Katie, tried his hardest to save her because he loved her. Tosh? She lost her mother, not to death, but she can’t see her, all because she loved her mother and wanted her safe. And Jack-” Ianto looked at the immortal, taking in a deep breath as his rage dissipated for a moment, catching the man’s eyes. “Jack has lost too much not to know what love is.” Ianto then let Jack take over, having to take a set back and get control over his emotions again, remembering Owen’s advice to eat something when a wave of exhaustion hit him again.

“You need to figure out whose side you're on here, because if you don't know, you're not going to make it out of this alive." Jack threatened as Owen and Tosh joined them properly. 

"There's no way this weapons store's gonna open." Owen admitted.

"It's going to take six hours for the power to come back online." Tosh then told them and Ianto cursed to himself.

"How do we kill it then?" Ianto asked.

"We'll just have to aim for the flesh parts." Jack answered, voice lacking any emotion other than anger. Gwen then stood open, hands grabbing at Jack.

"No! You can't kill him! Let me talk to Rhys, please." Gwen pleaded as Jack ripped himself out of her hold. No one said anything more, as the familiar hissing and stomping echoed through the Hub and there, as Ianto turned, was the Cyberman, lit up by the emergency lights. "Rhys…"

"Gwen don't." Ianto warned, stepping in her way to stop her from moving closer to the death machine, but she just shot a wet glare his way and moved around him. "Gwen-!" He moved to follow her but Jack’s strong arm snaked around his waist, keeping Ianto in place who didn’t really try to fight, half glad he wouldn’t need to get closer to the Cyberman. Ianto looked at the immortal, his gaze full of concern but Ianto said nothing to him. Owen shifted a little along the walkway, watching the Cyberman closely.

"The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable." The Cyberman said, it's voice robotic and toneless. It sent shivers down Ianto's spine, and he felt himself leaning into Jack.

"Who are you?" Jack asked calmly.

"Human point two."

"No- no you're Rhys, remember?" Gwen said and it glanced to her, no sort of recognition in its features. Ianto kept glancing between the two, worried for his friend's safety.

"So how come you look like human point one?"

"I do not understand."

"Look at yourself. Go ahead." The Cyberman shifted and turned, catching its reflection and Ianto braced himself for some kind of reaction, Jack just rubbed his thumb across his hip, reminding Ianto that he was mostly safe and Jack was there. Gwen took a few steps forward again

"Remember, Rhys. Remember who you are." she encouraged, hope rising in her voice again.

"The upgrade is incomplete." it complained, clearly intending on heading back to the conversion unit and sorting things how, yet somehow Gwen didn’t admit defeat, getting far too close but for some reason none of them did anything to help, knowing getting too close would mean death or conversion too. It was then did Ianto realise he didn’t have a gun on him, so he was defenceless even if bullets would do much unless you hit the exposed areas.

“You’re still a human, Rhys.”

“No- I’m… I am disgusting. I have- I am wrong.”

“We can help you.” Gwen promised

“I must start again. Upgrade properly."

“No- No! Rhys, can you even hear what you’re saying. I brought you here to help, so we could be today, you could propose like you wanted to- We could have a life together, kids...”

“Together?” Gwen nodded, the Cyberman facing her properly now, a small smile on its face. Ianto chewed on his lip, knowing this was another one of its mind games. “Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together, fused. We'll be one complete person… that’s love, right?”

“No, Rhys… no love is-” She sobbed, but the Cyberman didn’t let her continue.

““Then we are not compatible.” The Cyberman announced and before anyone could do anything, it seized Gwen by the throat, smile gone and replaced with a stone-cold expression right before it threw her across the room. Ianto moved to slow, as did the others, and Gwen slammed against the floor, half lying in the tide pool water. Owen shot past him, Ianto not watching him but keeping his gaze on Gwen who was unmoving, unsure if she was dead or not, and praying she wasn’t. Owen appeared again moments later, kit in hand and grading Gwen from the water, Ianto rushed to help, making a quick job of it and flipping her over onto her back. There were some scrapes to her head, but they weren’t bleeding and Owen didn’t pay any mind to them, working on bringing Gwen back. Jack had his gun out again, pointed towards the Cyberman only for him to suddenly cry out, making Ianto turn to see his wrist strap lighting up with ripples of electricity, stopping him from taking the shot.

“Argh! Code Nine manoeuvres, go!”

“Jack! I can’t leave her!” Owen argued but Jack was already lifting him up.

“We have to, I’m sorry. No go!” He pushed Owen away and Ianto spared a glance at his friend's body before doing as he was told, racing up the spiral staircase towards the boardroom on the upper level.

“Oi! Rhys! what you waiting for?” Owen yelled across the hub, drawing the Cyberman away from them while Owen darted over the walkway, towards the other set of stairs and catwalk, talking the long way around but making sure the Cyberman took longer to get to them. Tosh appeared through the other set of doors and Owen made it as well, Ianto standing near the window to watch the thing.

“It’s coming after us.” Ianto announced, stepping away as Jack moved around the room.

“There’s a surprise.” Owen muttered and Ianto turned to glare at him.

“Shut up Owen.”

“Alright, sorry. I’m just stressed and we left”

“Shut up, both of you.” Jack snapped and they both fell silent. He leaned against the table, clearly distressed but trying to hide it as best he could to stay strong for the team and help them out of this mess without losing anyone else. “Okay, Now, this is a fight to the death. We do whatever is necessary to destroy it. Gwen was misled, that thing is not human. Clear?” They all nodded, Owen pacing and Tosh holding a torch to offer them some small mount of light that wasn’t red. Jack then slid something across the table in Ianto’s direction, gesturing for him to pick it up, he recognised it immediately.

“What's that?” Tosh asked, watching.

“Something Suzie scavenged last year. She claimed that it could open any lock in forty-five seconds.” He then turned to Ianto, stepping closer and cupping his hands in his own. I want you out the exit gates, up the emergency stairs to reception.”

“I won’t be able to open that door Jack. And anyway, I'm not leaving you here.” Ianto shook his head, refusing to be the one that gets to run away from everything while the rest of them were to stay behind in the danger zone. He wasn’t a coward, he could stay and help, keep the world safe. He’d faced the Cybermen before, he wasn’t some untrained newbie, nor did he need protecting, no matter how triggering it was seeing the Cyberman and it’s conversion unit. Jack then took his face.

“Just do as I say, please.” His tone was pleading but also firm, Ianto seeing the same panic form earlier in his eyes and Ianto slowly nodded, giving in. Jack then pressed a swift kiss to his forehead. “Once in reception, panel next to the desk. Pull it out.” He left Ianto’s side to scoop up two baton-looking things from the walls, handing them over “Take circuit three five seven from the main system. Patch it to these. There should be enough power in there for what we need.” Ianto nodded, taking them for batteries then. “Once the main circuit goes live, get out. Meet us by the Water Tower.” Ianto stalled, glancing to the rest of the team before tugging Jack in by bunching the front of his undershirt in his hands, crashing their lips together in an almost cinematic, ‘we’re about to die’, kiss, pouring all his emotions into it before breaking away. “Go.” Was the last thing Ianto heard as he turned, pushing the glass door open and leaving along the catwalk which led to the cogwheel door.

He just placed the gadget on one of the bars to the cage as the Cyberman began chasing Jack down the stairs, Tosh and Owen heading off to the autopsy bay. He had no idea what their plan was, only that he had his mission, and he couldn’t fail. Ianto glanced back as the device began to work away, seeing the metal of the Cyberman’s suit glint in the light and whimpering at the memories that threatened to resurface again. It felt like the device was taking forever, much longer than forty-five seconds as Jack talked to the Cyberman, clearly acting as the distraction but despite knowing Jack was immortal, it still sent Ianto through a panic. He might be immortal but Ianto always feared that maybe it would run out or there would be something that could actually kill Jack off, wondering if this time it was the electrocution of a Cyberman. The pained yells from Jack and Tosh’s scream of the Captain’s name told Ianto all he needed to know without looking at what was happening. Ianto couldn't look, or he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop and the Cyberman would get him.

The gate then clicked open and Ianto wasted no time in yanking it forward and slipping through, looking out through the Hub just as Jack rose up, relief flooding through Ianto knowing that this was something Jack could survive. Only, the Cyberman didn’t seem bothered by this, just taking another shot at Jack and Ianto watched in horror as his lover was electrocuted before falling to the ground dead. Ianto froze, forgetting for a moment that he needed to escape until the Cyberman locked eyes with him, sending a jolt of terror through his spine and jarring him on, pressing the device to the keypad for the door, chewing on his lip and mentally telling the gadget to hurry up, hurry up, hurry up. It unlocked the door and Ianto spotted the Cyberman getting close although the stomping of its feet had already told Ianto that it was nearing in, so he set about pulling the cog wheel door open, it taking a large amount for strength as it rolled slowly and gradually opened up enough to slip his frame thorough. He could only rest once the door was shut securely, Ianto breathing heavily and trying not to think about what just happened, the images of Jack and Gwen dead flashing in his mind, the Cyberman’s soulless eyes glaring down at him, Tosh and Owen still in peril.

His breathing was laboured, and his body covered in a thin sheen of sweaty, anxiety levels running high as his adrenaline battled the exhaustion that still had its clutches around him. At least he was safer than before, and he could get to work helping the others but first, he just needed a moment. Yet, even that was broken, as the metal fist of the Cyberman smashed through the mess that covered one of the circular design holes in the large door, startling him and making him yell and scurry away. Watching it grab at the air, Ianto told himself to calm, forcing himself on and out of the door, ready to do as Jack had asked of him.

~~~

Tosh clutched the torch in her two hands, watching the Cyberman chase after Ianto who, to her biggest relief, got away unlike poor Jack, the man lying on the floor, most certainly dead now. Her bottom lip quivered at the thought, Jack actually dead. The big, bold, and brave Captain gone. Tosh would have sobbed if she were anywhere else and not under threat, keeping a look out as Owen gathered the things he needed from the autopsy bay. A weapon, Jack said, they needed some sort of weapon, so they could survive until Ianto got the power back on and helped them get out while trapping the Cyberman. The thing then spun around, uninterested now that Ianto had fled and unfortunately, it looked right at her.

“Shit.” Tosh swore quietly, stepping away and jumping down the short stairs case as it started to move. Owen looked over, both knowing they were trapped inside for now, so he moved to one of the drawers.

“Get in.” He told her and she stalled.

“Are you sure?”

“Lie on top of me and it'll take us both.” At any other time, Tosh would have celebrated being just near Owen, but they were about to be killed by an emotionless and murdering metal robot, so she wasn’t blushing. She watched as Owen climbed in effortlessly, switching off the torch as she followed suit, settling herself on top of him and trying not to crush him under her weight even if he weighed more than her. He swung the door shut, it was cold and dark inside though that didn’t necessarily surprise Tosh. It was uncomfortable, lying on top of Owen, trying to keep her hair from his face while also trying to breath as quietly as possible, listening out for any movement or noise from outside. They both tensed as the footsteps of the Cyberman sounded, Tosh looking Owen in the eye.

“What do we do?” She whispered as quiet as ever but Owen didn’t reply, instead cupping the back of her head and slamming his lips against hers. It took Tosh my shock, not at all prepared for Owen to kiss her, especially not in their life or death situation, but she couldn’t help but kiss back. She found she actually enjoyed it, despite the slight roughness to it and how their teeth clashed together. Then the sound of a squeaking and a drawer hatch being opened ruined it, Tosh pulling away, alarmed just as the door keeping them safe was forced open. They both came face to face with the Cyberman, it grabbing onto Tosh, who screamed as she was grabbed out forcefully.

“You will be deleted.” It informed her, its voice emotionless like it was telling her something normal.

“Don’t you touch her!” Owen growled and the Cyberman turned just in time for Owen to thrust something at it, it bouncing off the tough chest armour and lodging in the thing’s arm and pinning the Cyberman to the wall behind. Owen didn’t linger, helping Tosh up as the Cyberman bellowed in pain, racing from the autopsy room to find both Jack and Gwen standing like neither had been killed, a medical kit littering the ground which explained Gwen’s resurrection but left Jack’s still a mystery. But for now, Tosh was just glad no one was dead. She glanced at Owen, not bringing up the kiss for now, saving it for a talk after surviving and winning, if that happened.

~~~

In the tourist office, Ianto was fiddling with a whole bunch of wires, reaching through the many colours with the torch guiding him through the dark, so he could hook up the batteries. It wasn’t easy, but he found circuit three five seven, shoving in the power cable then attaching it to either battery, both glowing to show his success. He took a step back, scooping up the gun he kept hidden behind the desk, hoping the others were doing as well as he was and moving to the door just as one of the lights went off, knowing there couldn't have been much power in them, Ianto just prayed it was enough as he exited into the cold, Cardiff night. The Plass was empty and silent, but unaware of the danger the world was in if the Cyberman got out, Ianto moving along as the adrenaline began to wear out, seeing four figures appear out of nowhere and Ianto smiled. He took off in a sprint, energy mustered up from his elation, heading straight to his friends.

“Jack!” He called, the older man turning towards him and breaking out into a tired grin. “It worked!” Nobody stopped him as he barrelled into Jack’s side, hugging the man and just melting into him. Jack kissed the top of his head, holding Ianto tight as he took in the rest of the team, mouth falling open in shock at seeing Gwen alive. Ianto slipped from Jack’s hold. “Gwen-”

“You could have saved him!” She screamed at Jack and Ianto caught Tosh’s eye, confused. “You're worse than anything locked up down there, Harkness.”

“It was the only thing that would stop her!”

“What?” Ianto asked, slipping his hand into Jack’s to settle the man. It worked, Jack’s shoulders relaxing as he brushed the strands of hair away that had flopped into his eyes.

“I set Myfanwy on her-”

“Myfanwy! You put Myfanwy in danger?!” It was Ianto’s turn to bristle, annoyed at Jack but ultimately unable to hold it as he watched the man slump, squeezing Jack’s hand. Myfanwy was a conversation for later. “Listen. When I was at reception, I managed to trip the lockdown timer. The power should be coming back on any second. We can get back in-”

Ianto realised his mistake when Gwen looked at him, eyes wide and swiftly darting off in the direction of the tourist office. Jack set off following her immediately and Ianto trailed behind Tosh and Owen, tired and wanting to slip into his bed at home already. They sprinted across the Plass, heading towards the docks and subsequently back into the Hub, right into where the Cyberman was still present and Ianto paled at the thought of seeing it again.

"Gwen, stop!" Jack yelled after her.

"It won't be leave after that." Owen commented and Ianto half hoped poor Myfanwy was okay.

"I used my initiative. I'm sorry." Ianto called to Jack.

"When I want you to think for yourself, I'll tell you."

"Oi! Don't you start, maybe if you'd told me your plan, I wouldn't have done it." Ianto hissed but Jack didn't say anything more. Ianto then noticed the Mo-Ped outside the tourist office.

"Oh shit. I ordered pizza."

"Why the hell did you order pizza!" Owen asked.

"You lot were out, I thought you'd get your own food. How was I to know there was a Cybermen in our base." Ianto replied, stomach rolling in horror and praying whoever had delivered the pizza was somewhere safe and not in the Hub with  _ that. _ Jack slipped into the building first, Ianto trailing in behind the others, nervous when he noticed that the secret door was wide open and no sign of Gwen. They followed Jack down the stairs, the lift refusing to work due to power drainage again, which made Ianto’s throat go dry and the panic set in, knowing what was draining the power, and once they got down what seemed like endless corridor and stairs, Jack pulled his Webley out, the rest of them following suit and all on high alert as they moved through the cog wheel door. The Hub lights were on, no longer cast into a deep shade of red, there was no sound apart from the usual system noises of the Hub, however the place was a mess. There was blood splattered on the ground, across some boxes which had fallen into the tide pool during the chaos, then there was a black pizza box sitting in the water, just floating while the monitors warned them of only 19% power.

“They must be down in the store room.” Tosh theorised, having headed straight to the computers, Jack nodded, already heading off. Ianto was just worried for the pizza delivery person and Gwen, hoping they were both alright and not hurt, or worse. They moved through the corridor slow and quiet, listening out for anything but the whole place was quiet and Ianto wasn’t sure what he found more worrying, just hoping the quiet didn’t mean they were too late. Tosh looked to him, her hand touching his forearm in a comforting gesture, but he couldn’t muster even a small smile, frankly terrified they were back in the same vicinity as the Cyberman. They turned the corner and Ianto could see the door over Jack’s shoulder, through it was a mess of a scene, the Cyberman flat out on the floor, blood pooling, the pizza delivery person, a girl Ianto remembered to be called Annie, standing with what looked like large stitching across her forehead, and Gwen, stumbling to the side with her body slumping in defeat. For a moment, Ianto panic, thinking she had been hurt, but then she spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Rhys.”

“We can be upgraded together.” Annie promised and it dawned on Ianto want had happened, watching in horror while Jack aimed his gun. Ianto did too, knowing the thing had to be stopped, it had already killed too many people. When Gwen was properly out of the way, turning from the mess, the four of them shot at the  _ thing _ , gunning it down where it stumbled back, bullet wounds dotted around her abdomen area and blood spreading out quick, like river from a burst dam. Gwen then stepped into view, her face a mess of sweat, tears, and make-up, eyes filled with pain and betrayal, a sigh Ianto couldn’t bear to look at, and he hung his head down, almost ashamed however he wouldn’t change killing the thing for anything. Nobody said anything as Gwen mourned, but Jack did shift closer to him, his arm tugging Ianto towards his chest where he could bury his face in the immortal man’s shoulder. The threat was gone but unfortunately the day wasn’t done.

~~~

There was a hot, box of chips in Ianto’s hands as he sat on a bench near the end of the pier, seagulls screaming across the way as they searched for food from unsuspecting victims or bins. The day was glum but thankfully it wasn’t raining, just a small chill that made him bring his coat closer and cup the box tighter. The team was on a three-day break, as long as the Rift said they could be, to help deal with the things that had passed, giving them time to get to terms with it. Myfanwy was out hunting sheep, surprisingly not a scratch on her from the Cyberman. And Ianto, he was doing okay, not the best, but okay seeing as he had almost died, his friends had almost died, and Jack had died twice. He let out a deep breath as Jack plopped down next to him, his greatcoat on and his arm resting across the back of the chair to touch Ianto’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just nicking a couple of the Ianto’s chips and leaning closer.

“Get your own.” Ianto muttered as he shoved a chip into his mouth.

“Why would I when I can share with a handsome Welshman I just found.” Jack smirked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. They then ate in silence for a bit, Ianto watching as Jack had to fight off a lingering seagull that descended Jack was going to be its victim this time. It was amusing but even Ianto’s laugh was tinged with tension as questions graced his mind, wanting to be let out and provided with answers.

“Did you do it?” Ianto eventually asked.

“Yep. She’s off with her parents, everyone thinks she has a bump to the head, permanent memory loss.” Jack explained, talking with his mouth full that made Ianto grimace as he nodded solemn. He knew this was for the best, Gwen could have a better life away from Torchwood, she could mourn Rhys properly, then carry on without the hustle and bustle of aliens and the constant threat of death and the overbearing weight of memories. Ianto sighed again, leaning his head atop Jack’s shoulder and nestling close as another silence.

“I would have done the same if it were Lisa.” Ianto confessed and Jack just stroked his cheek, leaving them in a pregnant pause that neither decided needed talking about for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
